


Heart Eyes

by kitewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, romantic holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitewolf/pseuds/kitewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday dedicated to love is a foreign concept to both Rey and Finn, but they're willing to go along with it for Poe's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a misfire comment on the kinkmeme:  
> "I just wanna draw hearts all over this and you. Can't wait for more!"

“It’s a holiday to celebrate romantic love. You get each other little gifts and eat a meal and spend time together.”

Rey just raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the children running through the packed marketplace.

“Right. Point. Kids get in all the holidays, though. They exchange gestures of friendship and candy.” He waved a hand dismissively. “But for adults it’s about romantic love.”

“And you want us to be romantic? I mean, your lov—“ Finn glanced at the children around them and lowered his voice to hiss, “You want us to be your dates? Romantically?” He swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth. “We don’t know what to do!”

“You don’t _do_ anything except be nice to each other.” Poe was grinning at him, fondly. “Just very small gifts, right. Candy or something. Anything is appropriate.”

With that, Poe turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“Be _nice_ to each other,” Rey leered at Finn just to fluster him a bit more, before she walked away as well.

Finn’s cheeks and ears were hot.

 

♥

 

They rendezvoused as arranged an hour later. Poe’s face split into another grin when Rey and Finn arrived. His knapsack was bugling worryingly.

“I thought you said small things,” Rey accused.

“I did, but I also said dinner.” Poe lifted the bag. “Most of it’s dinner. I thought we could do a picnic back at base.”

Finn’s entire face was hot again. Rey seemed mollified.

There were only a very limited number of places to find privacy at the base. They ate in a mess, trained in groups, even the showers were communal. There were small practice rooms that could be used – but anyone could walk in. Seclusion could be found in the forest, if you didn’t mind potentially having a moment ruined by a drill squad.

The best way was in the barracks. They were only five to a room and since the three of them bunked together they formed a solid majority. Kyra and Willim had either made plans of their own or been convinced to.

Poe pulled his own blanket onto the floor between beds and set out the food he’d bought. Cheeses, breads, and fruits for the most part. They ate as they would any other night, at first, talking and joking while they picked favorites and stole from each other.

When Finn had finally relaxed, Poe showed them why he’d picked food that was bite-sized or could be torn into pieces and fed each of them a bite.

Finn was immediately tense and stumbling over his words again. With the Order, he had certainly been no stranger to sex or to relationships. But the relationships had been fiercely loyal and territorial – do or die – with each encounter needing to prove something.

It was never soft lights and low words and _feeding_ each other. Finn was completely out of his depth.

Rey, who had been a complete stranger to both sex and relationships as means to their own ends and not transactions, was still somehow more comfortable than him. Finn would have been resentful, but Rey was impossible to resent.

She scooted next to him on the blanket and settled herself just at the cross of his knees. With a glance at Poe, seeking approval, she held up one of the red berries.

They were _eating_. There was no reason for Finn to find it hard to swallow, or breathe. There was no reason for him to be confused about where to put his hands – on his knees? on her hips? – or for it to be suddenly so uncomfortable that sitting cross-legged pulled his pants tight.

Rey looked him the eye. At least she wasn’t smiling or laughing at him. She pushed the berry gently against his lips and let her fingers brush his skin. Her eyes were wide and her own mouth was slightly open. She swallowed when Finn took the berry. His lips closed around her fingertips for just a moment, his tongue brushed against them, and then his mouth was flooded with sweet, tart juice.

Rey didn’t sit back but she did bring her hand back to her own mouth. It was reflexive, unthinking, that she lick whatever juice clung to her fingers off.

Poe, for all that he’d been the one to insist they were still having dinner, pulled himself up to them and said, “It’s okay to kiss.” He put a hand on the back of Rey’s neck and drew her in.

Finn suspected he was making the rules up to suit himself.

They were still _right in front of him_. Rey was practically kneeling in his lap. He could see the way their lips stuck and pulled slightly when they parted. How wet their mouths looked.

But then Poe took the front of his shirt in hand and kissed him just as thoroughly and Finn decided he was glad one of them knew the rules. Even if he was making them up.

They exchanged their gifts some time later. They’d pushed the remains of the picnic to the side and were sated and full. Each of them looked ruffled and their lips well-used and red.

Poe’s gift was small boxes which opened to reveal cheap metal necklaces. They both had small medallions with waves carved into the centers. He pulled a new chain out from under his own shirt and showed them his identical one, color high on his cheeks.

Finn had bought them each chocolates. Small round chocolates dusted with spice and liable to melt against skin after just a few seconds.

Rey ate three before she caught the way Poe’s mouth had quirked up. Then she held one of the chocolates out towards him. He leaned forward but made no move to take it. She put it to his mouth, letting it melt slightly against his lips and moving it to completely coat them before actually pressing it between his lips. Poe ate the chocolate and his tongue darted out abortively to lick at the corner of his mouth.

It was Finn who helped him out. He had to practically crawl over Poe, pushing him back against one of the beds, before he kissed him. They kissed until he couldn’t taste the treat anymore and then they kissed some more.

“Can we be done with dinner now?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, I think we’re wearing too many clothes.”

Poe just groaned into Finn’s chest.

 

♥

 

After, they lay against each other, warm and slick and sated. “Your turn, Rey,” Poe said. Rey stuck her tongue out at him, but stood to retrieve her gifts. When she returned she lay down between them, forcing them to make room for her while they laughed.

She had bought little kits for their gifts. Each one had a soft oil paint stick in shades of red or maroon, squares of colored paper, and tiny closed packets of glitter and confetti.

“No way!” Poe exclaimed when he opened his kit. “I haven’t had one of these in years,” he told them with a laugh. His eyes were twinkling and his hands were careful. “They’re token papers,” he explained. “You decorate them with hearts and wishes and then fold them and give them away.”

He showed them, drawing little symbols on one of the papers and then folding it up quickly. Like magic, it took the shape of a red heart with paint lines peeking out of folds.

Finn took one of his own sheets and one of the paint stick. He needed more help than Poe, however, so he laid the paper out against Rey’s stomach and started drawing there.

She laughed and twitched which made him jerk the stick across her skin. Happily it drew just as well there, despite the fine sheen of sweat that covered them all.

“Stop it!” Rey giggled.

“Nope,” Finn said. He knew he was grinning madly. “I just wanna draw hearts all over this and you.”

Rey laughed and fidgeted but her hands, on his shoulders, weren’t pushing him away. Poe traced the shapes as Finn finished them with one finger and chuckled.

“Can’t wait for more.”


End file.
